


finding you

by spaceandvinyls



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nerd!phil, but Dan is a softie, fuckboy!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandvinyls/pseuds/spaceandvinyls
Summary: dan is tired of being pushed around and called a whore. he meets phil at a party, expected to get used again, but instead finds himself falling in love with him.





	finding you

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! this is based on the following prompt a lovely anon sent me on tumblr: "dnp are teenagers at at party and dan normally goes home with people or hooks up with them, and he’s getting done with it. one night he meets phil at a party and they talk all night and phil asks to take dan home and dan is self deprecating in his thoughts but says yes. it ends up that phil just wanted to play video games and make sure he got home safe leading to a confused dan and they end up dating."

dan walks into first period that day with his name on everyone’s lips, and he lowers his gaze as he sets his bag down and sits at his desk. even though it was only yesterday, he knows everyone’s already heard ryan davis brought him home last night, and not for a sleepover. a few weeks ago, dan would have been proud of that fact. but the novelty of sleeping around wore off quickly. it was an invitation to use his body, to treat him like a whore. after being forced to suck jon harrison’s dick during lunch, dan knew he had to draw the line somewhere. 

in theory, ryan davis is supposed to be dan’s last one night stand. dan decides that as the teacher fights to grab everyone’s attention. he remembers, though, that last week he promised his friends he’d go to their weekly friday night party tonight. there’s nothing to say he can’t still have a good time, dan supposes. as long as he makes it clear sex is off the table tonight. 

dan declines another offer by jon harrison during third period, and rolls his eyes as his friends point out cute boys they think he’d like to fuck at lunch. soon enough, it’s the end of the day and dan walks home alone for the first time in a while. his mother raises an eyebrow when he heads into his room without a boy in tow. dan just rolls his eyes and shuts his door in response. 

he spends the rest of the evening trying to figure out what he’s going to wear tonight. high school parties aren’t exactly the most formal events, but he doesn’t want to show up in something that screams “i want to get laid tonight.” dan ultimately settles on a hoodie (partly to hide the hickeys on his collarbone) and a pair of black shorts. he takes a minute to straighten his hair again, then waits for his friends to drive over and pick him up. 

it’s not even dark by the time they pull up to the house, but already there’s dozens of people there and the music is loud enough to be heard down the street. dan shakes his head when his friends offer him a beer from the fridge, so they shrug and crack their bottles open, dragging him upstairs. he lazily watches their card game, which turns sexual after an hour once the winners start demanding payment. dan knows it’s time to leave and heads back into the kitchen for a soda.

a redheaded girl is in the kitchen with him, and once she recognizes dan, she walks over to him and slaps him on his cheek. she doesn’t aim it perfectly, probably because she’s drunk, so it shocks dan more than anything. “what on earth was that for?” dan snaps.

“for dragging ryan davis home with you, you bitch,” she slurs. 

dan rolls his eyes, “it was his idea-”

“yeah, right,” the girl interrupts, pointing a finger at his chest. “why’d you even come to this party if you weren’t here to pick up other guys?” a few seconds later, she turns to the sink and throws up, which is dan’s second signal to leave tonight.

he makes his way through glaring teenagers to the back porch, where thankfully, there isn’t anyone. dan sits in a patio chair and tilts his head up to his stars. he’s grateful for the quietness of the outdoors. all he’s heard for the last few months of his life is slut, whore. dan doesn’t know if it’s possible to have others see him as more than a fuckboy. the universe certainly hasn’t shown signs of that happening tonight.

dan doesn’t know how long he sits like this, but eventually he hears the back door opening and somebody sitting next to him. “you don’t look like you’re having fun,” they say. dan turns his head to try to put the voice to a name, and it’s phil lester from his english class.

“what gave you that impression?” dan says, looking back up at the sky.

phil seems to ignore dan’s question. “want to come over to my house?”

“not in the mood,” dan says halfheartedly. he almost laughs; he really can’t go a day without the opportunity to get laid.

“i didn’t mean sex,” phil replies, and dan has to look him in the eyes to realize he’s serious.

“of course you did. who comes up to me for something other than a hookup?” _ or to slap me, call me a bitch, then vomit everywhere_, dan thinks to himself, but doesn’t add to what he’s already said.

“i just thought you’d like to play video games or something. sounds a lot more fun than stargazing, if you ask me.”

phil’s persistent, dan gives him that. “alright,” dan huffs, still not convinced phil’s not in it for sex. dan doesn’t know anything about phil lester, but then again, he doesn’t know anything about any of the other boys he’s hooked up with before. 

dan tries to avoid the stares he gets as he and phil walk back into the house and out to the driveway. he wishes he could tell everyone that it’s not what it looks like, but even dan doesn’t know that for certain. 

the drive to phil’s house feels longer than it probably is. phil makes no attempt at conversation. dan would, though he’s never been one for small talk. the silence allows dan’s brain to run wild with possibilities about how tonight ends, the most likely being phil has sex with him, kicks him out, and dan ends up feeling cheap and used like he always does. after a while, they pull up to another unfamiliar driveway and stop. dan hesitantly follows phil through the front door. phil turns on the lights, so evidently nobody else is home.

phil leads dan to the living room and picks up two controllers by the tv, handing one to dan. “i was thinking mario kart,” phil says, sitting down on the couch. 

dan sits on the opposite side of the couch and shrugs. “whatever you want is fine with me. you dragged me here, remember?”

“first of all, i offered and you said yes,” phil retorts as he chooses a game to play. “if you lose because i picked a game you suck at, it’s not my fault.”

“are you kidding me? i’ll crush your ass at mario kart.”

and dan does win, almost every single round. he’s not sure if phil let him win, because dan hasn’t played since he was younger. or maybe phil just sucks at mario kart, which doesn’t make sense to dan because even he’s good at it, and all dan seems to be good at is whoring around. 

speaking of which, it’s been nearly two hours since phil invited dan over and he hasn’t shown any intention of even touching dan. “i guess you really don’t mean sex,” dan says after a few moments of loading screen induced silence. 

“i’ve heard what they say about you,” phil says, not looking away from the tv. “just figured you’d want a change of scenery.”

dan smiles for the first time today. “yeah. i haven’t been able to nerd out like this for a while.”

“if you think mario kart is nerdy, you should leave before you see my room.” dan laughs. phil has definitely been letting him win. 

he glances at the clock on the wall, “it’s getting late,” dan notes. he hopes it doesn’t sound like he wants to get away from phil. dan has actually been enjoying himself, and secretly he admits he wouldn’t mind doing this again. 

“want me to take you home? or do you want to stay the night?” phil asks, setting his controller down.

“i haven’t stayed over at anyone’s house for a long time. i hope you don’t mind if i want to go home?” dan asks. for some reason, he feels embarrassed to ask. usually he doesn’t have to; everyone always asks him to leave.

phil nods, “sure.” he takes dan’s controller sets it by the tv along with his, then pulls his car keys out of his pocket. 

“thank you phil,” dan says quietly once they’re on the road. “not just for driving me home, but for having me over. you didn’t have to.”

“all i wanted was to make sure you were safe from those people,” phil says, and it surprises dan, to say the least. “you deserve to be treated better.” 

“thank you,” dan mumbles. the rest of the ride is spent in silence and dan has to bite his lip to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. 

when they finally stop at dan’s house, phil puts a hand on dan’s as he reaches to unbuckle his seat belt. “if you want to hang out again, i’m here,” phil says, and dan is sure he blushes harder than he ever has in his life.

—

dan’s thoughts are consumed with phil the following monday. as soon as he sees phil in the halls, he immediately looks away. dan feels almost vulnerable when phil brushes past him on his way to class. he only snaps out of his trance when he hears phil’s name whispered behind him. it’s not the first time today he’s heard rumors about him and phil, though. anyone who saw them leaving together can put two and two together. 

it gets worse at lunch. he’s normally able to tolerate the looks from other people, and he would today if his friends weren’t taunting him about the party. eventually, he can’t take any more and stands up, throwing the rest of his lunch away and escaping to the bathroom. he leans against the counter and looks in the mirror. at least other people think he and phil have fucked and not that dan has caught feelings for him. _ is that what this is? _ dan asks himself. but there’s no doubt in dan’s mind what he is now. a pathetic whore with a crush. 

he’s startled when the door opens and none other than phil walks in. “hey,” phil says, and dan catches himself averting his gaze again. “are you okay?”

“why are you here?” dan asks. 

“the real question is why do i keep finding you?” he jokes. damn, his smile is infectious. 

dan clears his throat, trying to act calm around phil. “i’m sorry if you’ve heard what people are saying about us,” he says after a few moments.

“i have,” phil admits. “but that’s why i came looking for you. want to ditch and play video games again?” dan finally looks up at phil’s eyes. he’s being genuine. “it’s not going to get any better at school,” phil says when dan doesn’t respond, holding out a hand. 

“okay,” dan agrees and places his hand in phil’s. 

in all dan’s time of sleeping around, he’s never thought of ditching school. sure, he has a bad rap with his classmates, but as far as his teachers are concerned, he’s a straight a student. so when phil drags him out a side door of the building and to the parking lot, dan’s stunned.

phil laughs at the astonished look on dan’s face and dan rolls his eyes as he climbs into the front seat. while phil drives, dan takes time to ask himself for the millionth time why phil bothers helping him. for some reason or another, dan doesn’t believe phil’s in it for sex anymore. even so, phil’s risking his own reputation to be with dan, and phil just ditched school with him. phil’s a mystery, that’s for sure. 

when they get to phil’s house, dan expects phil to lead him to the living room like he did on friday night. instead, he heads up the stairs. “i have more games in my room,” phil explains once he notices dan hasn’t followed him. 

“you’d be willing to show me your nerd den?” dan asks.

“only if you’re willing to see it,” phil smiles, and dan’s captivated by that damn smile. he finds himself catching up with phil, but stops at phil’s doorway when he sees phil’s bed. 

“i don’t know, phil,” dan says slowly. “every time i go over to someone’s house, things always end up in the bedroom and i don’t want to ruin things with you.” 

“aw, dan,” phil says and his smile disappears, which makes dan wish he didn’t say anything. “i promise you, i don’t want any of that unless you do. you didn’t come into my room the last time you were here, and nothing happened.” he places a comforting hand on dan’s shoulder. “but if you’re really uncomfortable here, we can go back downstairs.”

“it’s fine,” dan mumbles, feeling stupidly guilty. “i trust you.”

dan sits on the edge of phil’s bed while phil grabs his laptop from his desk. he lays on his stomach, prompting dan to lay down as well. they’re forced to lay shoulder to shoulder since phil’s keyboard is small. it’s a new feeling for dan; being so close to another person without his hand down their pants or some other sexual activity happening. he hasn’t done this in a long time and he’s afraid he’ll screw something up, even though he just said he trusts phil. 

so dan tries to focus on the indie shooter game on the screen, looking over at phil’s half occasionally to surprise attack him. clearly, phil’s doing the same thing with dan’s screen, or is just better at the game, because none of dan’s attacks work and phil ends up shooting him in the back time after time.

“it’s unfair,” dan grumbles after he dies for the sixth time in a row. 

“it’s payback for all those times you beat me at mario kart,” phil says, his smile returning. there’s a sort of uncomfortable silence as they wait for dan’s character to respawn. “hey dan?” phil asks. “you’re cute when you lose.” dan turns his head to look at phil, confident he’s blushing madly but doesn’t tear his gaze from phil’s eyes, paralyzed. he suddenly feels hot and his chest is tight. “sorry if that’s too upfront,” phil adds quickly. “but i think i like you. like, a lot.”

“you can’t like me,” dan says softly. “don’t you realize where my mouth’s been? who i am?”

“i do, and i don’t care. i know you want to forget about everything you’ve done, so let me help you.” 

dan starts to shake his head, “phil, that’s just-” he cuts himself off when he sees phil bite his lip. 

“can i kiss you?” phil asks. dan nods, and the tightness of his chest disappears once phil’s lips are on his. it’s nothing like the rough kisses from strangers he’s so used to. his lips are soft and warm, and he places a hand on the back of dan’s neck to pull them closer. the kiss is as infectious as phil’s smile, and when phil finally pulls away, dan feels himself wanting more. “is this okay?” phil asks quietly.

“absolutely,” dan breathes, and leans forward to reconnect their lips. 


End file.
